The invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control unit of a brake system for a motorcycle, a brake system for a motorcycle including the brake fluid pressure control unit, and a motorcycle including the brake system.
As a conventional motorcycle (a two-wheeled motor vehicle or a three-wheeled motor vehicle), a motorcycle that includes a brake system having a hydraulic circuit is available. The hydraulic circuit includes: a primary channel that communicates between a master cylinder and a wheel cylinder; and a secondary channel that releases a brake fluid in the primary channel. The primary channel is provided with an inlet valve, and the secondary channel is provided with an outlet valve. In addition, a pressurizing/transferring mechanism is provided on a downstream side of the outlet valve in the secondary channel. The pressurizing/transferring mechanism pressurizes and transfers the brake fluid in the secondary channel.
For example, a brake fluid pressure control unit is configured by including the inlet valve, the outlet valve, the pressurizing/transferring mechanism, a base body in which those components are embedded, and a controller. In the brake fluid pressure control unit, operations of the inlet valve and the outlet valve as well as an operation of the pressurizing/transferring mechanism are controlled, and a fluid pressure control operation of the brake fluid in the wheel cylinder is thereby executed.